Watchdog Man
|2='Watchdog Man'}} |age = Undisclosed |height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |location = Q-City |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 12 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 6 |japanese = Yuji Ueda |english = Arnie Pantoja}} Watchdog Man (番犬マン Banken-man) is an S-Class Rank 12 professional hero who is in charge of Q-City. Appearance Watchdog Man is a young-looking man with a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be. Personality Watchdog Man has been shown to be very blunt and nonchalant. He also has a habit of wearing his costume all the time even during bath time. His table manners are also pretty bad since he eats like a dog and is never seen using a fork or spoon, he also sleeps like a dog too. Like a dog, he only to try to protect his territory Q-city during his hero job rather helping others people in others city in which he stops chasing Garou after he runs away from Q-city after battling him. History At some point in the past, Watchdog Man was C-Class Rank 301 in the Hero Association. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc As the higher-ups of the Hero Association discuss the status of various cities, Watchdog Man was mentioned, as the hero in charge of Q-City. His report states "All quiet here". The suits are concerned about Watchdog Man's attitude, but admit that he can handle the dangerous city. Alien Conquerors Arc Watchdog Man made a brief appearance at the S-Class meeting. At the meeting, he comments that they, the heroes, cannot prevent the prophecy from happening. Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Garou finds Watchdog Man relaxing in the Watchdog Man Plaza. Before he can attack, an invasion from the Monster Association arrives at the plaza. Watchdog Man quickly dispatches all of the monsters and rips them apart with great haste, while Garou observes him. Garou then attempts to attack Watchdog Man while the hero is sitting. Watchdog Man then engages in battle with Garou. Unfortunately for Garou, Watchdog Man is shown to be far superior to him in speed and strength, as even though Garou remarked his technique was like that of a wild animal, Garou was still unable to properly red his movements and was ultimately defeated, even after Garou used his most powerful technique: the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. All the while, his face remained stoic and emotionless. Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Murder Case that Is Too Impossible Watchdog Man and the other S-Class heroes were invited to a hot spring resort, after the Dark Matter Thieves failed invasion. While at the hot spring, he was questioned by Metal Bat about his whereabouts, only to state he went to protect his city. When Zombieman was found murdered and Child Emperor was trying to find the culprit, Watchdog Man was asleep and couldn't be woken up. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Watchdog Man is extremely powerful. A testament to his prowess is that he was left in charge of Q-City, which is considered to be the most dangerous city in the country. In his early days as a hero, he managed to rip off the head of a Demon-level monster without incurring an injury. According to the Hero Association, Watchdog Man has taken out Mysterious Beings faster than any other hero. Watchdog Man is also strong enough to defeat Garou effortlessly without changing his deadpan expression. He countered all of his techniques, including the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Watchdog Man seems to possess an extreme amount of raw physical strength, being able to easily rip apart multiple monsters with his bare hands. Watchdog Man is strong enough to strike Garou with blows that give him heavy injuries. Immense Speed: Watchdog Man is extremely fast, being able to rip apart multiple monsters in a short amount of time. He holds the record for fastest monster elimination. He is also able to block multiple attacks from Garou and attack with astonishing speed that Garou wasn't able to counter. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Garou described Watchdog Man's fighting style as that of a beast's or a monster's. Garou also noted that Watchdog Man lacks any special techniques or weapons, relying only on simple hand-to-hand combat. However, Watchdog Man's hand-to-hand combat is demonstrated to be rather powerful, being able to counter Garou's fighting techniques, including his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. According to Garou, his movement and fighting power is more of a wild animal rather than a human. As the result, he can counter all Garou's movement perfectly, since Garou martial art techniques are used against human target not monster as well as the fact that Bang has yet taught him how to fight monster. When he countered Garou's attacks, his blocking resembled the dog-like behavior of giving his paw for a handshake. Hero Rating Watchdog Man's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Quotes *''"Someone just let one rip."'' Trivia *Watchdog Man is ranked 18th in the character popularity poll. *Watchdog Man appeared in Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. References Navigation zh:守門犬俠 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Heroes